


Commander-In-Need

by Kiethblacklion



Series: Voltron Shorts: A Series of Short Stories [4]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiethblacklion/pseuds/Kiethblacklion
Summary: Keith is out training and needs a bit of assistance from the team.





	Commander-In-Need

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure some of you have noticed an abundance of these stories feature Keith in some respect. I have a good reason for this. In the various official incarnations of the character, as well as throughout the fandom, Keith is shown to take his position as leader very seriously and isn’t given a lot of freedom to have fun and let loose. As a result, I tend to pick Keith for some of these out-of-character scenarios in order to show another side of the commander that we all know, respect and love.

**Commander-In-Need**

**By Kiethblacklion**

 

The roar of a lion echoed off the Arusian landscape as the Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Voltron lions flew across the afternoon sky.  Allura led the team as they maneuvered through the valleys and canyons of Arus’ most prominent mountain range.

“Don’t you find it a little strange that Keith would call and ask us to bring him some food? “ Allura asked over the comm.

“Not at all,” Pidge replied. “Keith is training hard and has worked up an appetite.” The young pilot did his best to hide a snicker.

“Yeah but, his voice sounded weird over the comm,” Allura responded.

Hunk spoke up.  “It was probably a slight mechanical problem.  I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

“To be honest, I bet he’s just out somewhere picking weeds or watching the grass grow,” Lance joked.

Pidge and Hunk did their best not to burst into laughter.

“We all know Keith better than that,” Allura responded.  “He wouldn’t be out here wasting time like some of the other pilots I know.”

“Guys, we’re coming up on Keith’s location,” Pidge interrupted.

The four lions exited a canyon and came upon a wide open plain.  Sitting near the tree line on the opposite side was Black Lion.  As the team got closer, they could see smoke pouring out from every seam on Black Lion’s head.

“Now that’s a lot of smoke,” Hunk commented.

Allura panicked.  “Oh no! Keith’s in serious trouble!”

All four lions dove to the ground and landed beside Black Lion. Allura, Lance, Pidge and Hunk exited their respective lions and climbed up to the top of Black Lion.

“Hurry Hunk, open the hatch!” Allura ordered.”

I’m working as fast as I can,” Hunk grumbled.

Before Hunk could activate the emergency release, the hatch opened on its own. Smoke rolled out of the cockpit and curled along Black Lion’s surface.

“Keith! Keith!” Allura called out.  “Are you alright?!”

Keith poked his head up out of the hatch like a rabbit coming out of its hole, which caused everyone to jump in surprise.  Smoke clung to his face and formed the shape of a mustache and beard.

“Keith?” Allura asked.

Keith spoke in a very mellow voice.  “Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy guuuuuuyyyyyyyssssss.”  He looked around and noticed a bag in Lance’s hand.  “Is that my food?”

“Yep.  Here you go, buddy,” Lance responded as he handed Keith the bag.

Allura stared at the two of them with a puzzled look.

“Thanks, you’re the best.”  The smoke around Keith’s face dissipated and everyone could see his glazed expression.  Without another word, Keith disappeared back into the smoke filled cockpit.

“Would someone please explain to me what is going on here?” Allura demanded.

Keith poked his head back up again.  “Hey, I just wanted to say….I love you guys.”  He turned his attention to Allura.  “Especially you, Princess.”

“Um, me?” Allura asked, stunned.

Keith’s head wobbled as he nodded to her.  “You’re just so cute.”  Keith then disappeared back into the cockpit once again, the hatch locking tightly.

Allura stood next to the hatch as Lance, Hunk and Pidge started to head towards their lions.

“Allura, are you coming?” Lance asked.

“Yeah.”  Reluctantly, Allura moved away from the hatch and returned to her lion.  “Would someone please explain to me what is going on, why was Keith acting that way and why are we leaving him in a smoke filled lion?”

“You see Princess,” Hunk said.  “Keith is in his lion smoking a special herbal compound that relaxes you and makes you feel at peace.  At the same time, it also makes you hungry.”

“Yeah, more hungry than Hunk,” Pidge quipped.

“So he’s smoking a drug?” Allura asked.

“Yep,” Hunk replied.

“And you just let him?” Allura asked, her voice filled with frustration.

“That’s right,” Pidge told her.

“But drugs are bad.  Why would you let him do that to himself?” Allura responded.

“It’s how Keith copes with everything,” Pidge said.  “This special time of his gives him the chance to relax and enjoy the world.”

“But why would he need a drug to do that?” Allura asked, still confused.

Lance responded.  “Have you not read any of these adventures?  After all those elevator incidences, it’s a miracle I’m not in some nut house.  It’s like a madman is controlling our fates.  I mean, who knows where we will end up next.”

“Probably in a bad Abbott and Costello routine,” Hunk said.

“Exactly,” Lance continued.  “Let’s just give Keith is personal time and he’ll be back to his usual uptight self before you know it.”

“If you say so,” Allura responded. 

As the rumble of the four lion craft’s engines faded away, Keith finished his food.  A burger wrapper fell to the floor as he melted into his seat.  For the moment, all was right with the world.


End file.
